Adventures in Plushie Land
by InuFurubaotaku
Summary: What happens when plushies are left alone...they come alive. This is my first fic, so be nice. later chapters will be added soon.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, or any character that is original to me.

(all of a sudden Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and Natsumi Takaya come running in to the basement. "You don't own our stuff so say it right"

"But I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it!"

"No…", they say in unison, "say it right…"

"Fine….I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, or any character from any other anime that might appear. But, I do own my own original characters…so don't take them!"

The three Manga-ka walk out happily. Rumiko says, "Katie, if you become famous one day, join us for sushi."

"Katie's eyes light up, "YAY!..."

"whoops…time to start the show, hope you like it!"

Adventures in Plushie Land-Chapter 1

Introductions and Beginnings

**In _the world of Japanese animation there are things known as plushies, little stuffed toys that remind people of their favorite characters. Well, they live…._**

_Whenever Katie is in her room, she sets he plushies on her bed. When she leaves, magic happens and they come alive…_

Today was like any other ordinary day, Katie came home after a tortuous day of school, got yelled at by her step dad, and ran upstairs to her room. She knows that she is always welcomed there with lots of tiny open arms, her precious plushie's arms.

She slammed the door shut, ant started to cry. She jumped on her bed, aiming for Luna, her oldest plushie. She stared at the little purple cat, and bright orange eyes stared back at her.

"Oh, Luna, I wish you could come alive so you could nuzzle against my cheek and help me feel better….I remember when I got you. The bustling crowd at Otakon; the smell of Pocky sweeping the Dealer's Room. I saw you at a small booth. Your bright orange eyes were staring at me. I had to buy you. I had been looking for you for almost a year when I got you. And now I'm still glad that I got you."

Katie pulled Luna close. Then she sat Luna back down on her bed and looked at her plushies. "You guys are the greatest." She looked at her watch, "Oh, crap! I'm late! I forgot I had bible study tonight! CRAP! I gotta go guys; I'll see you all later." With that she grabbed her Bible and ran out her door, slamming it in the process.

Just then a magical thing happened. The blinds rushed up, the curtains flew open and sunlight pierced the room. Sesshomaru stood up, shook his head, and walked out from the crowd towards Luna.

"What is up with that human! She has serious problems. She was talking so much, I just wanted to-"

"Hey, that's Katie you're talking about! She bought you, and brought you here because she loves you! Do you even know who you are!"

"Yes, I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands in Japan. I am the most powerful one here."

"Not that, your also one of Katie's favorite characters. Just look around the room. I used to be her favorite, and then Kyo came along. But now you're here, and she loves you and Kyo the most out of all of us."

"Who is this Kyo you speak of? Should I consider him an enemy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The hell you should!" Just then the biggest plushie of the group, a bright orange cat, stood up and pounced towards Sesshomaru. "I'm Kyo. I'm the favorite, and a dog like you doesn't belong here!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha ran at Kyo, wielding the Tetsuiga. What do you have against dogs, you stupid cat! Huh!"

"Inuyasha, stay out of this!", Sesshomaru said calmly as he wielded Tokijin. "Hanyous shouldn't interfere in my fights!"

"Damn you to hell Sesshomaru, I can fight whoever I want!" Inuyasha screamed. He ran towards Kyo. "Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Nothing happened. "What the hell! Is this thing broken or something?"

"No, but you can't use magic or anything like that for evil purposes. Katie doesn't like that, so that can't happen. That's just the way things are here. She made the rules, so you have to abide by them."

"So you're saying that Katie made rules that we have to go by."

"Yes."

"What if I break the rules? Will I be cast out through the window or something stupid like that?" Inuyasha snickered.

"No, that's the beauty of it. Nothing happens unless Katie wants it. That way, were all safe, and we can't be torn up."

A few moments of silence passed by, but they didn't last. All the plushies had gone back to the spots they had been placed in. Luna came back out and turned around to face the crowd. "Ok, now that we've settled down, let's start the meeting. First, we'll start with the introductions, since there are a few new plushies. I'll start. My name is Luna; I was the first plushie to be bought by Katie. I am from the show Sailor Moon. If anyone needs anything, please see me. Sailor Moon, you're next."

A human shaped plushie stood up. She had light blue eyes, _odangos, _and long blonde hair. She walked out to the center where Luna had been standing. She was followed by a male human shapes plushie and four other females. "Hi, I'm Sailor Moon. I'm from the same show as Luna. These are my comrades; Sailor Mercury."

A girl with blue hair and a blue sailor _fuku _waved. "Sailor Mars." A girl with raven black hair waved. "Sailor Jupiter" The tallest girl with brown hair and green eyes waved. "And finally, Sailor Venus." The other blonde hair, blue eyed girl stood up and spoke.

"If you get Sailor Moon and I confused, just remember that I have a red bow in my hair, and Sailor Moon has her pigtails." Inuyasha interrupted.

"But what about the guy in the black kimono, what's his name?"

The male plushie looked at Inuyasha with piercing dark blue eyes. "First off, this is not a kimono, this is a tuxedo. And my name is Tuxedo Mask, but-"

"HAHAHA! You call that a name! I think you must be the weirdest one here!"

Tuxedo Mask looked at Inuyasha with disgust. That one look made Inuyasha shudder with fear. "But you may call me Mamoru. That is my given name. Next time you want to speak, wait until the first person is done."

The Sailor Scouts went back and sat with the rest. The orange cat Kyo, the rat Yuki, and a light tan rabbit with red eyes walked out. Kyo started to speak.

"We are from Fruits Basket. I am Kyo, possessed by the dreaded cat spirit. This is Yuki, the damned rat that-"

Under his breath Yuki whispered, "Stupid cat." Kyo heard this and became furious. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!"

In a calm voice Yuki repeated, "Stupid Cat! I can speak for myself."

"You're the stupid one!", Kyo was really pissed.

"You're the one who thinks Jason is a bear!"

"Well it is!"

"No, Jason is a character for an American horror flick. Am I right?" He looked to the crowd, and they nodded their heads in agreement. "See, you're the one who's wrong."

Luna butted in, "That's enough! You two quit bickering! We still haven't heard from the rabbit!" Kyo and Yuki became silent. But there was still a 'I'll kill you later' look in their eyes. Finally they went back to the group and the rabbit spoke.

"I am Momiji. As you can see I am possessed by the year of the rabbit. I am half German, half Japanese. Don't mind Yun-chan and Kyo over there, they were just having a lovers spat." He giggled at the thought. While Kyo and Yuki just said "HEY!" and gave Momiji the very same look they had given each other just a few moments earlier.

"Now that that's over, let's get on with the meeting, shall we?"

The rest of the day was a normal day for the plushies. Kyo and Yuki started quarrels every now and then. Momiji was being smothered by the Sailor Scouts for being so damn cute. And Sesshomaru watched everything from afar. Quietly pondering his own thoughts.

Author's note

This is the first fic that I've finished in a long time. Hopefully, I'll get the second chapter started before exam review week, cuz then I'll be swamped. I got this idea, and was looking around. But I didn't find another story line like it anywhere. I'm kind of mad that I didn't though, cuz I could get inspiration from that. Oh well.

Thanx for reading my fic. If you have any questions or comments, please e-mail me at I'd live to here your concerns and comments to help make this fic better. And yes, when I get new plushies I will add them into the story line.

I'm outtie,

Katie


	2. Thoughts and Budding Friendships

Adventures in Plushie Land

Chapter 2-Thoughts and Budding Friendships

_What if someone was told about someone else?_

_Would they change their mind about them?_

_Will good or bad impressions be made?_

_What if two people,_

_from two completely different worlds,_

_were to become friends?_

_Would the friendship last?_

Author's note- I'm going to add a narrator to the beginning and ending to the story. So that way, I don't have to make so many authors notes and waste space. The narrator will only appear at the beginning and ending. I will use a "( )" symbol to begin and end them. They will not be in the story itself. It will just explain basic points and happenings from previous chapters since some people may not follow the story from chapter to chapter. Thanks for your time. Now lets get on with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Fruits Basket. They are respectably owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and Natsuki Takaya. But any other character, including Katie, is my own original thought. Please do not steal them.

Narrator:( In the last chapter, we met the characters, where their from, and got an overview of their personalities. Luna showed that she was the main leader. And we learned that there was a hint of jealousy from the other plushies regarding Kyo and Sesshomaru, as they were shown to be Katie's favorite characters.

It's the next day, the plushies are in their spots on the bed again. Katie has already left for school, and her step-dad and sister have just left. The plushies come alive and start their day.)

"Good morning everybody, lets hope today is better than yesterday, and that there aren't as many fights.", Luna eyed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kyo, and Yuki. "We don't want anyone to split a seam. Katie would get upset if something like that happened." Again Luna was seated in front of the others. She obviously was the leader. Everyone loved how she could solve almost any problem without a fight breaking out.

Inuyasha had recognized that he was eyed by Luna when she spoke. He told himself he would try to act better. But, he still had a lot of questions, mostly about his owner Katie. So when Luna brought up that now was the time to discuss things, he stood up and asked, "What is up with our owner, Katie? What's she like?"

"Good question Inuyasha", Luna said. "Katie is a sweet girl. She happened upon anime by accident. Of course, I think it was fate, but that's just me. She's 16 now, but she's been watching anime since she was 11, when she was in the sixth grade. Now that she's in high school, she has been introduced to many new things, but anime is still one of her favorite things.

"Katie is special. She's like most teenagers, but then she has her own special qualities. She is still a child at heart. She doesn't want to grow up, but she was forced to be more mature because her mom moved out around 5 months ago, and she has been put in the middle of her parent's quarrels too many times. But then she turns around, and she is the happiest person in the world. I guess you could say she has multiple personalities. But in a good way."

"What was she like before she got into anime?", Inuyasha was getting interested, as was Sesshomaru, Kyo, and Yuki. Momiji, on the other hand, had been trying to listen, but was getting sidetracked by the Sailor Scouts, who were fussing over how adorable fuzzy, and cute he was.

"Well, she was kind of depressed, sad, and withdrawn. Her grandmother had just died, she had been tested and given medicine for ADD, and she didn't have many friends. But now, she is a whole different person. She-", Luna was interrupted by a loud crash sound. She turned find that Momiji had fallen of the bed because he had been cornered by a couple of the Scouts.

She rushed over to the end of the bed where she found Momiji, who had just jumped back up. "Are you okay Momiji-chan! Your not hurt, are you?"

The rabbit brushed some lint off of his skin with his ear. "No, I'm okay. But thanks for worrying about me. I fall all the time, so I'm used to it." Luna was relieved to hear this. She went back to where she had been earlier, and conversed with Yuki. The scouts went back to ga-ga-ing over Momiji. Kyo went to the upper corner of the bed, jumped, and landed on a large black trunk. He then went to the middle, where the light from the blinds being opened had warmed it, and laid down to take a nap. He was asleep within moments.

While all of that had been happening, Tuxedo Mask, otherwise known as Mamoru, had been eyeing Sesshomaru. Wondering why he stayed so distant from everyone else. Mamoru had his own reasons, he was the only male plushie, until Kyo and Yuki, but they were much younger that him. They wouldn't get along as well. But Sesshomaru was different. He seemed more mature. Mamoru was hoping to maybe become friends with this plushie, but it looked like Sesshomaru didn't want to associate with the others. Especially Inuyasha, because Sesshomaru seemed to hate him, or that's what Mamoru had come to conclude form yesterdays fight.

But being the brave soul that he is, Mamoru decided to go and introduce himself to the demon plushie anyways. He walked towards the calm-looking, white haired, plushie. Sesshomaru felt him coming and looked over. 'He is either brave or stupid for coming to me. I guess he doesn't know who I am. I guess I must introduce myself, and show him that I don't like to be bothered by mortals.' he thought.

Mamoru stood a few inches away when he started to speak. "Hello Sesshomaru, I am Mamoru.", he said bowing with grace. "I see that you have distanced yourself from the others. Why?"

"I don't like to associate myself with the others. And no offence to you, I don't associate myself with humans either. If you haven't noticed, I am an inu-taiyoukai. I think anyone under me, humans and hanyous, like Inuyasha, are unnecessary."

"Well, its no use thinking like that here. If you act distant, the others will think bad of you."

"Does that include you Mamoru-san?", Sesshomaru said that because he noticed the gentleness in the human plushie's eyes.

"Actually, no. I can tell that just from looking at you that you are wise and observant. I respect that. But I also think that if someone distances themselves from others, and has no friends, ends up being the one most likely blamed for things. If they have someone that can vouge for them, they are more likely to have respect form even the people that hate them."

"So your saying that if I don't have at least one friend here, I'll be blamed for things I didn't do because people will be against me...hmmm...that is a good observance."

"Arigatou. I'm glad you understand. And I think I may be the only plushie here that has respect for you. I know your story, and I can relate. We don't have to be friends, instead we could lookout for each other. Although, I would like to become friends. Because Inuyasha, Kyo, and Yuki are too loud and obnoxious to hold an intelligent conversation. Plus I don't think they even like talking about history, wars, and theories that surround us."

Sesshomaru became slightly interested when the black haired plushie mentioned wars. He had been in so many, and had learned so much, that he wanted to learn of the ones that happened in this present era. "You like talking about war?" He has suddenly butt in. Mamoru gave a small smirk, knowing this demon's story.

"Yes, I know of many, have been in some myself, and I am still learning about the most recent ones that are happening in this world."

"Well, one day, will you tell me about the ones in this era."

"I can start today. I myself have just finished studying the war that happened about 15 years ago. It was known as the 'cold war' because there was no real fighting."

Sesshomaru was surprised by this. "How is that possible? A war that had no battles, was called a war?" He didn't understand this. Mamoru knew this topic would spark a conversation. That's why he started talking about this.

He went on to explain how this was a war to the demon plushie, who only knew a little of the present era because he was from the past. "It was a war fought with two superpowers. It was fought with words and the build up of forces. There were a few scrimmages, but there was never a big battle." This left the taiyoukai stunned. He wanted to know more. Mamoru thought to himself. 'Good job. He is interested. Just keep at this, and you will help the whole group. Remember, peace is better than war.'

The two almost-friends talked late into the day. Two plushies that were completely different. While one of them was amazed one time after another by the events that were being explained to him, the other was glad that he had someone to talk to. And to come to when he wanted to get away from his annoying, clingy, girlfriend.

on the other side of the bed

Luna was pleased how well the day had been. There had only been a few spats between Kyo and Yuki. Momiji had only been cornered, and fallen off the bed a few more times. But he did appear to love all the attention he had been getting. What astonished her the most was that Inuyasha had been good the whole day. And that Sesshomaru seemed to be getting along with Mamoru. She curled up, and rested, knowing that everything was good for the time being.

So...what had Inuyasha been doing all this time?

That whole day, Inuyasha had been lost in thought. (AN: Scary, huh?)

He had been wondering how he could get some ramen.

The end

Authors note

Thanks for reading my fics. This is only the second chapter, and I have so many ideas. In the next chapter I will be introducing a new character/plushie. I'm not gonna say who it is, but hopefully it will balance the scale for male/female plushies. Please leave good reviews. If u can't get them on please e-mail me at for your time.

I'm outtie,

Katie


End file.
